Isabelle
by XxsweetlyXrebellingxX
Summary: Life of Angel and Collin's daughter during her freshman year. Rated T because it's rent.
1. school

An: set 14 years after rent. Au because angel lives be nice but review

**Disclaimer: **do I look like I'm john Larson...I didn't think so. All I own is Isabelle.

(Note: the school they attend has blocked scheduling which is were they have periods 1,3,5and 7 on Mondays and Wednesdays and 2468 on Tuesdays and Thursdays and all classes on Friday )

Isabelle Collins woke up early on the morning of monday April 12 2004. She dressed quickly in her favorite denim skirt and her life café tank-top. She ran in to the kitchen where her mother was making scrambled eggs for breakfast." whoa! Aren't you eager for school today?" " I'm not going to be the new kid anymore." Angel set the eggs on a plate in front of Isabelle "Do you know anything about him…or her." Angel quickly added. "His name is Robert Swain." Isabelle said." and how are my two favorite girls today?" Collins burst into the room "fine dad" Isabelle glanced at the clock on the wall." Shoot I'm gonna miss the bus if I don't go." Isabelle jumped up and ran around trying to gather all her things. "Bye mom bye dad" she called over her shoulder to her parents.

--

"Um can you help me "Isabelle turned to the voice that had addressed her _oh my god he is hot! _Isabelle thought to herself as she stood face to face with the boy who might have been the cutest boy in school "uh…um... yeah! I mean... what do you need need?" " This is my first day and I have no idea where to go." "Here let me see your schedule "the boy handed her the paper "okay let's see. Great! You have Ms. Peterson first with me." "Lead the way. I'm Robert swain." He held out his hand for her to shake "Isabelle Collins. We better get going if we want to make it to class on time." She led him to the second classroom on the first floor. She walked to her seat and waited for class to start.

"Good morning class and welcome once again to english." Ms. Peterson said as the late bell rang "we have a new student here today, Class this is Robert swain. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Robert nodded. "hi. Um like ms. Peterson said I'm Robert swain but I prefer to be called Robbie. I'm fourteen and I just moved here from New Jersey." He turned to the teacher "okay Robbie why don't you take a seat next to…Isabelle." _Oh my god he is going to sit next to me all year. Yes! _Isabelle thought to her self. "Now as I said yesterday we will start our debating term today. And our topic is..." Ms. Peterson turned to the board and wrote a word that very few kids in the class new any thing about. "Homosexuality. I will spilt you up into teams and then to groups. One team will be the will be for the topic the other against. You will have to come up with a good case supporting your opinion and present it at the beginning of class Wednesday. Group one for homosexuality: Isabelle, john Marie and George .Team one against: Robbie Hanna max and Elisabeth. Your teams will debate to day every one else will be a jury of sorts and be assigned on Wednesday." Isabelle couldn't be happier. _Finally I can argue against the people who have been putting down my parents! _She didn't see Robbie again until seventh period were she had to give a report on something she cared about.

--

Isabelle started off nervously," this report is on my family, la famalia, and in my experience you family isn't bound by blood but something much stronger, love. My birth mother was a prostitute who only kept me because she didn't believe in abortion, so she put me up for adoption. At the age of two I was adopted by an Angel Dumont-Schunard and Thomas Collins. my real mother ,Angel, is a drag queen who plays the drums for a living, my father ,Collins ,teaches Computer-Age Philosophy at the university . These two are not my only family I have an uncle mark Cohen who makes documentaries and is single. Mark shares a loft with my uncle roger Davis who is a songwriter/ singer and his wife Mimi Marquez who is an exotic dancer at the cat scratch club. Marks ex-girlfriend Maureen Johnson is a performance artist who is always protesting one cause or another. Maureen's girlfriend Joanne Jefferson is a lawyer. All of my family lives in New York so we drive up to see them every weekend. The Acquired immune deficiency syndrome and Human immunodeficiency virus are two diseases that affect our lives greatly. My mother, my father, roger, and Mimi are infected. This disease and knowing that our lives could end tomorrow has taught my family to live each moment as your last, no day but today." Isabelle looked up; every one had a look that was a mixture of shock and pity. She avoided Robbie's eyes.

Mr. Larson cleared his throat "very good Isabelle. Class?" The class was silent. As soon as the bell rang Isabelle ran out the door and on the bus. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she rode the twenty minuet ride home. "Isabelle that you?" angel called as her daughter walked through the door. "yeah, mom." Isabelle walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool by the counter" I gave my report today." angel turned to face Isabelle "oh? How it go?" Isabelle shrugged" I think I scared them." angel started laughing "Belle honey you gotta remember an exciting day for these people is a sale at walmart. We have to let them get used to having a drag queen living here." she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Are we still going to the city this weekend?" "Maybe belle, now go wash up for dinner."

--

Collins walked into the dining room to find angel and belle just beginning to eat "I got out early" he kissed both of his girls. "Fix ya plate then baby." Collins had just sat at the head of the table when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Yelled Isabelle as she jumped up. "Hello?" "'Sup belle?" replied Maureen "oh ya know … the sky." Both girls laughed "can I talk to your mom baby?" "MOM!" belle screamed over her shoulder "IT'S MAUREEN SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" angel walked into the kitchen where belle held out the phone for her. Afterward angel walked back into the dinning room with a mile wide grin on her face and no matter how hard she tried belle could not get her mom to say what Maureen talked about "You'll find out on Saturday babe." Is all angel would say.


	2. the debate

**Disclaimer:** not mine!

A/n: I would thank thexfactor11 for being the first to review both my stories.

--

Isabelle sat ready to argue for her parents and family looking over her notes. "Alright class as I said on Monday we will have our first group debate and try to convince the jury how to vote. Okay team one: Isabelle, john, Marie and George. Team two: Robbie, Hanna, max, and Elisabeth. You each will pick one member to debate your topic to get us going you will take one question from the jury then grow from there." Isabelle and her team formed a huddle "I vote Marie , because she did a lot of the writing." Isabelle stated "uh... I may be a good writer but I get to nervous to talk when I'm in front of a crowd. I vote you Isabelle this hits you close to home, because you're defending your family." john and Goerge nodded in agreement. "From team one for homosexuality: Isabelle." She walked to the head of the class room to her podium as the class greeted her with polite applause "and from team two: Robbie" he did the same.

"Now for the starter question"her eyes searched the room "Carmen!" "The bible sates that homosexuality is wrong. What's your opinion on that?" Carmen said as she pushed her hair out of her face." In bible times women were property and only male prostitute was wrong. The times have changed and evolved." Isabelle glanced at Robbie waiting for his reply "but when god created Adam he created Eve to please and serve him not Steve." Isabelle thought for a moment replying "but if God hated us for feeling this way, then why did he give us the ability to love someone of the same sex."

_Hah that shut him up! _Isabelle thought to herself after Robbie refused to reply. "if god wanted us to love the same sex then he would have made it so that both genders could reproduce" "Well even if that were true the world is full of children who were abounded by 'good' parents when there are same sex couples who are willing and ready for the responsibility. Parents like mine. I would have died in the hell-hole of a house if I stayed with my idiot mother!" Isabelle nearly screamed. "And some were just born the wrong gender, like my **real** mother HE stands up for her and others when everyone else would spit on them." Robbie looked dumbfounded, "a man is meant to be with a woman and not another man what these people do is sick and just plain wrong." Robbie was glaring at Isabelle as if she was some sort of disease." And if god meant for it to be the other way around he wouldn't have made diseases like aids." Isabelle's eyes went ice cold and in a strangely calm voice she said "as my mother once said 'she is more of a man than you will ever be. And more of a woman than you'll ever get." With that Isabelle waltzed out the room.

--

Short I know but, I do have a good excuse :I have a job at a camp,so updates will be spaced and there will be more short chapters.


	3. late night snack

**disclaimer: **all i own are my characters.

A/N: I know some of you are starting to hate Robbie but relax he get nicer…maybe. And Adam and, Rosie are the same age as Isabelle.

Isabelle leaned against the wall of the school crying. "Hey kiddo. The school called me" she looked up into the eyes of her father. "It was that stupid debate. I was just trying to stick up for our family." Collins wrapped his little girl up in his arms. "I know. Come on let's go home" the ride from the school to their house silent. Isabelle ran straight up the stairs ignoring her mother's questioning look. She sat curled up on her bed and listened to her parents talk about what happened. Isabelle cried herself to sleep that night.

Isabelle woke up at about four A.M. and headed downstairs. "Why is it there is never any leftovers when you need them "she mumbled under her breath. "There's tuna in the back you can make you a sandwich." Called angel from the door causing Isabelle to jump a foot in the air. She turned to face her mom who was wearing pink sweat pants "hey! Those are mine" "I know. I just grabbed the first thing on top of the laundry basket." Angel laughed "so dad told me what happened at school today. You want to talk about it?" Isabelle looked at her feet "we were having this debate in English and we had to make a jury rule in favor of or against homosexuality and I had to defend our family and Robbie just ... Oh god." Isabelle broke down into sobs "and the worst part is while I want to hate him so so much I still like him."

"Things will work out in time I promise ." angel wipe away the tears on Isabelle's face " and just think we get to visit all those crazy people we're friends with .did Mimi tell you that Adam got a girlfriend ?" "He didn't! Is it that girl he was ogling at the life?" angel nodded (**Adam is Mimi and Roger's son and is HIV positive and Rosie is mojo's adopted daughter**) "Oh my god he is such a goober child!" Isabelle was laughing at this point "now go on back to bed, girlie, you have school tomorrow." Angel told Isabelle when she finally stopped laughing "'Kay, night mom."

--

Isabelle woke up the next morning to get dressed and catch the bus. She pushed her way to the back seat with a smile planted firmly on her face _nothings going to bring me down today _she thought to her self.

--

I know a weird way to end but, I wanted there to be a clean break from the next part. CONTEST! The first person to review gets a cameo in a later chapter. Rules: cannot be a flame and has to be more than one word. I will pm the winner. Good luck!

isabella


	4. applesauce and suitcases

**disclaimer: still not mine.**

Isabella sat trying to keep herself from falling asleep as her history teacher gave a lecture on the ancient Egyptians, when a note landed on her desk. _Mr. Mims is so boring. Marie._ Isabelle and Marie had become fast friends working on their debate. (A/N: Marie is slanted and Isabelle is bold.) **I know, right. Are you glad we have a five day weekend? **Isabelle slyly slipped the note back on Marie's desk _yep I'm going to visit my sister in Scarsdale. And you? _**Coolio! I'm going to visit my family in New York City.**_ The one's you talked about in your essay on Monday? _**Yeah and their kids who are my age.**_ Neat. So have you ever been made fun of because of your family? _**All the time. Why?**_ My sister is a lesbian and my family doesn't want me to tell but she's not ashamed of who she is. _**Just do what you think is right.** "Passing notes in class are we? You know the rules Isabelle now come to the front and read what you wrote aloud. "Marie shot Isabelle a pleading look. Isabelle winked at her to calm her fears. If she had learned anything from her family it was how to get out of a sticky situation. "Mr. Mims is so interesting. Did you hear that next week we're going to do a social studies fair?" Isabelle continued making up praises and other school related conversation. Isabelle could tell Marie was desperately trying not to burst out laughing.

They were walked out of the room on the way to lunch Marie was telling Isabelle more about her sister when Robbie leaned forward and whispered something in Marie's ear ."What is it Marie?" "Nothing just Robbie being a jerk. So did you here that new song by Shania twain?" Isabelle shook her head "nah, I'm not that in to country. I'm more in to pop." They sat with their usual gang and talked about random things when Isabelle felt something wet hit the back of her neck "what the..?" she felt it wither hand and pulled away a glop of apple sauce. "Oh. Yuck!" Isabelle turned to see who had thrown the applesauce when more met her face. She wiped her eyes and came face to face with Robbie who just laughed and walked away "oh my god! Isabelle we should totally get him back" Marie exclaimed when she saw the applesauce dripping of her friends face. "No that's just what he wants. C'mon help me clean this up." Isabelle held her head high as she walked to the girl's room.

--

"So you all packed for the trip into the city?" Angel stood in her daughter's doorway asking the same questions she asks every time they visit their family. "Are we staying with mark/roger/Mimi/Adam or with Maureen, Joanne and Rosie?" since Mimi moved out of her loft and into roger and Mark's, Maureen, Joanne and Rosie moved in. "where do you think. With Maureen and them, of course! We couldn't fit in the loft with all those crazy people." Isabelle nodded as she snapped her suitcase shut. "Are we going to meet the girl who is weird enough to date Adam?" Angel nodded "Now hurry up we're leaving in an hour and we have a long drive."

Isabelle and Angel spent the whole ride talking about the stores they wanted to visit with Mimi, Rosie, and muareen. The girls ran ahead to call for the keys leaving Collins with the baggage. "Ssssspppppppppeeeeaaaaaakkkk." "You guys should really change that message. Throw down the keys, we're here." Angel hung up as Mark stepped out on the fire escape and waved. Isabelle caught the keys and ran up the three flights of stairs to the loft "Enter Isabelle Collins and angel Dumont- Schunard Collins whose name is entirely too long, closely followed by Collins with the groups luggage." On cue Collins practically dropped the suitcases "everyone is caring their own stuff downstairs. We are only here for five days what do you have in there? Rocks?" Isabelle rolled her eyes "clothes." "wigs." "Shoes." "And make-up. Where is everyone?" Isabelle asked as she noticed both of the lofts were empty "Roger has practice, Mimi is at work, Adam is with Rosie, Maureen and, Joanne at the life. I told them I'd stay here to wait for you." The group went down stairs and to bed, without waiting for the others knowing it would be close to midnight when they got home.

--

Not my best chapter I know. I would like to say congratulations to Palinana who won the review contest and will be in the next chapter. There will be more chances to win later on in the fic. In the next chapter you will meet Adam, Rosie and Adam's girlfriend. Review please .


	5. shopping and adams girl

**disclaimer: YES!** this is mine .oh shoot that was only in that dream i had yesterday . oh well here we go.

Isabelle woke up find a pair of ocean blue eyes two inches away from her face."Hi Rosie." Isabelle sat up "Yeah she's up angel!" Rosie called over her shoulder. "Come on girl! You got to get ready .first we're going to hit the stores and then we're headed to headed to the life to meet Adam's new girl." Rosie said as she threw a pair of jeans to Isabelle. "What time is it?" Isabelle asked as she pulled on her I heart New York shirt. "Just after one, you must have been tired." Isabelle rolled her eyes " your one to talk Rosie." Angel danced into the room greeted by odd glances from the two teenagers. "What?" angel laughed. "I swear if you don't hurry up I'm leaving you." Mimi said as she walked into the loft." You and me both, all we're waiting on is Maureen." Mimi walked over to the diva's bedroom door and just as she was about to knock Maureen stepped out. "what are you waiting for ?Let's go!" the group all ran out the door.

* * *

"Where to next meems?" angel asked caring a shopping bag in each hand. Mimi checked her watch "well it's twenty till five and we meet the gang at the life at six so how about we head to the butterfly shop and then to loft to drop all this stuff off." the girls ducked in to the coolest craziest thrift store they had ever been in, and the only one with a section for drag queens. "I heard you were back in town Angel." The owner, Madame Tommi, greeted .she was one of the few shopkeepers who took the time to know her repeat customers "looking for anything particular ladies?" "Actually I'm looking for some new boots." The group stared at Isabelle who just shrugged "But chica, I thought you hated boots?" Mimi asked .Isabelle had disowned boots ever since she broke her ankle wearing a pair that had too high of a heel. "Well I thought I'd give them another chance." In the end Maureen got a stuffed cow, Mimi got a pair of earrings, Angel got red tights, Rosie got a silver dress and Isabelle got her boots.

"Where are you ever going to were that dress Rosie?" Mimi said as they entered the loft. "I don't know maybe on my date with Anthony next week." Isabelle squealed "he asked you out? When?" Rosie has had a crush on Anthony Morris since the second grade "yesterday." Rosie had a grin that stretched from ear to ear "Oh shit! Hurry up guys we're gonna be late." Mimi said as she glanced at her watch. "Chill out Mimi" angel walked over to her. "Even if we're late we'll beat the boy's there. "Wanna bet?" the group jumped as they turned to see Adam leaning on the wall. "C'mon Adam we don't want the women to think we're la-." Roger stopped mid sentence as he saw the girls walking out of the loft. He sped up to meet them at the door. "Where's pookie, mark, and Collins?" Maureen asked as they made their way to the small restaurant. "Their already there ,I had to wait for this guy to get ready." Isabelle laughed "nervous we're meeting your _girlfriend._" Adam blushed "I told her to be here at six thirty."

* * *

A girl with short blonde hair walked in to the life café and looked around. Adam jumped up to greet her "everyone this is my girlfriend Sira, Sira this is my mom Mimi, my dad Roger, next to him is Mark, Collins, Angel , Isabelle , Rosie , Maureen and Joanne." As their names were called each member of the group waved. Sira had just taken a seat in between Roger and Adam, when a series of beepers went off. Adam, Angel, Collins, Mimi and Roger all took their medicine . The waiter had walked up at this point "the usual? So that's two miso soups , three seaweed salads, one soy burger , three tofu dogs and one pasta with meatless balls." Roger looked at Collins "that is still so disgusting." Collins rolled his eyes."And for you?" the waiter looked at Sira "um... chicken strips please." The waiter wrote down her order "is that it?" "Beer for the adults and cokes for the teenagers." Mark called out

"Shh. Rosie I can't hear what their saying." Isabelle whispered as the two stuck their ears against the wall to hear what Sira and Adam were saying. "I had a great time tonight Adam, your family's a ton of fun." Rosie tried not to giggle "here let me walk you home so we can talk without Rosie and Isabelle listening. I know them better than they think." Sira laughed. "I told you, you were too loud." Isabelle said to Rosie as they walked over to the ancient couch . "so how's life in navia ?" Isabelle groaned " well school's fine except for this jerk, Robbie .we had a debate on homosexuality and he bad mouthed same sex parents and people with aids. And then the next day he threw applesauce in my face." Rosie nodded "I know! We'll sic mom on him and then have mama sue him for harassment." This sent the two into fits of giggles. "hey, Rosie , Mo called on Monday and said she had a surprise for us and mom won't even give me a clue." Rosie shook her head "your not getting it out of me , besides you'll see tomorrow."

* * *

**Hope you liked your cameo palinana (**Sira**)I may bring you into later chapters . I'm trying to make these longer. Pleasepleaseplease review. If you do I'll be your best friend! The more reviews I get the sooner I update.if you have any Questoins let me Know.if you want to see what they bought for about a month i'll have it on my profile.**


	6. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own rent!

A/N: I have a ton of new best friends who reviewed!! In this chapter you finally get to see the surprise I've been talking about since chapter one! This chapter will also be the only update for a while on either of my stories because I'm going to a sleep-away camp that has no electronics, oh well, here we go!

* * *

Isabelle sat at the counter sipping a cup coffee waiting for everyone else to wake up. "Saturday at last." she whispered to herself today she would finally find out what Angel was so excited about.

"It is way too early for anyone to be up." Rosie shuffled into the room.

"It's nine, now you want some coffee?" Rosie sent a look at Isabelle

"Oh right you hate the stuff, oh well your loss." Rosie proceeded to make herself a bowl of cereal. "So you excited to find out our surprise?"

"Our?"

"Yep it's for both of us. I only pretend I know things." Isabelle laughed.

"Must you be so loud?" Joanne walked out of the room she and Maureen shared.

"Sorry Mama." "Sorry Joanne." Isabelle handed the lawyer a cup of coffee. Not long after Angel and Collins emerged from their bedroom.

"I better go wake up Maureen." Joanne sighed. Shortly after she walked back into her room the rest of the group could hear Maureen protesting getting ready. After about twenty minutes of muttering trough the door Maureen stepped out fully dressed and groomed.

"I'm up. I'm dressed. but I'm not happy about it." She muttered under her breath.

"Now that every one is up and ready, let's head to the loft so these girls can figure out their surprise." Joanne said as she put on her shoes.

* * *

"Help me get away from these women!" Collins said as he nearly ran into the loft. In the amount of time it takes for the group to walk up the stairs they had nearly driven Collins mad. Adam laughed from where he sat on the old couch.

"Mark is awake in his room, Mom is somewhere around here and Dad is still passed out in their room." Maureen walked over and banged on the door to Mark's room

"Mark get your tosh out here!" even after thirteen years of marriage and being a mother, Maureen was still the crazy Maureen they had come to love. She continued banging until she almost busted Mark's lip when he finally opened the door. He pulled Maureen aside and began to whisper to her. Isabelle looked at Angel who just shrugged. Mark finally walked back over to the group.

"Well I was going to tell you later but Maureen insists you know right at this moment."

"Know what?" Mimi walked out of the kitchen.

"That Buzzline asked me to do a documentary on foster and adopted children in hopes to get more adopted." Isabelle squealed while Rosie just had a puzzled look

"Will we get to be on T.V.?" Isabelle asked

"It depends on what buzzline-."

"Oh! We get to be in one of your films!" Rosie had just gotten why this had anything to do with them, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"Like I was saying, it depends on what buzzline thinks of the film." Mark finished.

"When do we start?" Rosie looked like she was going to explode from excitement.

"I was hoping today."

* * *

Isabelle sat on the old couch across from Mark who sat on the table.

"This is Isabelle Collins adopted daughter of Thomas Collins and Angel Dumont-Schunard Collins. Isabelle tells us about your life with Angel and Collins." Isabelle thought for a moment before she answered.

"Well I really like living with mom and dad, and I think life is a lot better than if I had stayed with my foster family or with my birth mother. I was adopted at two years old and don't remember a lot about my foster families but, I do remember moving from family to family and it was awful."

"Do you think having homosexual parents has made any difference in your life?"

"If anything I think it has made me be more accepting and understanding of people. I have been made fun of because of it but I think that people only do those things because they don't understand it." Isabelle felt nervous as she told Mark her feelings.

"Thank you for your time Isabelle." Mark stood and shook Isabelle's hand, and then he turned off the camera.

"All I have to do now is interview some kids in foster homes and edit it together. You ready to go meet everyone down at the park?" mark said as he pulled his coat on. The two walked out of the loft and down the stairs.

* * *

Reveiw and I'll try to update right after i get home.


	7. remembering

Disclaimer: if you have read this far and still think I own RENT you have issues.

A/N: they are out of school for a teacher's meetings. And this during the last week of November. Just so you know Adam Rosie and Isabelle are fourteen.

Isabelle, Adam, and Rosie walked in to the Mimi's old loft to find Maureen, Joanne, Mimi, and Angel sitting on the couch with a photo album in the middle.

"Hey guys, how was the park?" Mimi was the first to notice the three.

"Fine how was shopping? Alone?" after her interview mark and Isabelle met Collins, Roger Adam, and, Rosie at the park while the rest of the gang went shopping, to put it politely, where kids weren't welcome.

"Weren't there three overgrown children with you?" Maureen called the guys whenever they weren't around.

"They stopped at the life for a drink." Adam said as he plopped down next to his mom.

"What's that?" Rosie sat by her mom too (Maureen).

"It's a scrapbook of the first couple years of our lives together, look here's us on Mimi's twentieth birthday , she had just gotten off of work at the catscratch that's why she dressed that way." Angel picked up the picture to show them.

"Ugh. There no way that that's my mom. She's way too hot." Adam stared, before receiving a slap on the back of his head from his mom.

"Mama, 'fore she was Mama In a string bikini, in Tijuana Won't admit she smoked marijuana But I saw Mama, 'fore she was Mama" Rosie and Isabelle burst out singing very off-key. Even though they didn't like country they loved that song because it fit their parents perfectly.

"Shut up! Ooh here's that one from new year's eve." Maureen picked up the faded picture.

"What's this one?" Rosie picked up a picture of Mimi looking sweaty and holding a little red faced baby. It was a while before any of the women could answer the question because they were all laughing.

"That's me and you kiddo." Mimi nudged Adam.

"You should have heard her during the delivery ,poor roger was called every mean name, she kept saying 'I hate you roger Davis, you did this to me, don't tell me to calm down this --ing hurts!'" Angel laughed

"Yeah well- at least he couldn't understand me. It was in Spanish." Isabelle and Rosie slipped away from the argument that began to unfold between the two.

"Thanks again for helping me plan mom's surprise party, Rosie." Isabelle pulled out the note book which they kept hidden with all of the details for Angel's birthday.

"no problem. So how are we going to get Angel out?" all they had left to plan was how to get Angel out and how to get her to come to New York.

"Getting her out will be easy, it'll be Halloween so we can send everyone out, with you and me and possibly Adam faking sick so we can set up. Now just how to get her to New York and how to tell everybody without her finding out." little did the two know that Adam was listening at the door.

"What about me faki-?" He walked in nearly yelling before immediately being shushed with the door shut, well more slammed than shut.

"We're planning Angel's surprise party. We just need to get Angel and everybody out when we set up."

"Why don't you do what they do in all the movies, pretend we all forgot, and then while we go trick-or-treating, you guys can set up."

"Aren't we a little old to go trick-or-treating Adam?" Rosie looked at Adam

"Exactly that's why you stay home, because if you fake sick Angel will not leave for anything; remember when we tried to skip school for that concert?"The three laughed at the memory, when they had tried to fake sick Angel stayed home from work and made them take medicine and not get out of bed.

"Good point. And Angel will be peeved when no one remembers but won't tell them what they forgot. How did you think of that Adam?" Isabelle and Rosie both new Adam was like his dad and not good at making plans.

"What can I say, I like watching movies. Why are you planning now, it's about a month until Halloween?"

"Well we need time to save and plan, besides if we plan now it's a lot easier than planning over the phone , remember how we tried to plan thanksgiving last weekend over the phone and no one brought a turkey?" The three continued planning for the next two hours.

Sorry for the wait. reviews are wanted


	8. sleeping

disclaimer:how many times do i have to say it. Rent+Meno owning

"Isabelle, I though you didn't need me to get you up any more."Angel crossed the room, and gently nudged her daughter. "c'mon sleepy-head." angel shook her again.

"Belle? Isabelle?!" worry bubbled within her as her daughter failed to respond.

"Collins! Something's wrong with Isabelle!" hearing the fear and worry in angels voice he ran up the stairs two at a time.

"She won't wake up." angel stepped out of the way as Collins put his fingers to her neck and felt for a pulse. When he found it, it was slow.

"Angel, go call 911!"He kept trying to wake her up.

"I'll go down and wait for the ambulance." angel was shaking.

"I'll carry her down." Collins carefully lifted Isabelle into his arms and proceeded down the stairs. The three minute it took for the ambulance to arrive seemed to drag on for eternity.

"I'm sorry miss, only one person can ride with us their just isn't room." The medic looked like this was the last thing he wanted to delay getting to the hospital.

"It's okay Angel, you ride with her I'll take the car. Do you want me to call the gang?" Collins said knowing that angel was on the breaking point. Angel nodded as she climbed into the back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins?" The doctor asked as they stood up.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Meyer, I'm going to be Isabelle's main doctor. Now you are her legal guardians correct?"

"Yes we adopted her when she was two." Collins said after a moment.

"Okay. I'm afraid Isabelle is in a coma. We are doing all we can to find out what caused this. You can go in and see her. Now don't be alarmed we have her hooked up to a few machines."

'A _FEW _machines, that's the understatement of the year.' Collins thought to himself as he stared at his little girl so fragile and pale.

"Hey baby doll." Angel sat next Isabelle. Collins stood behind her trying his hardest not to cry. The silence was broken by Collins's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Collins we're here in town. how do we get to the hospital?" Collins felt somewhat relieved at the sound of Roger's voice.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" five year old Isabelle ran with tears streaming down her face. _

"_Daddy, I hurteded my knee." she pointed to a small scrape._

"_Well let's go make it feel better." Collins carried her into the bathroom where he set her on the edge of the tub as he washed the scrape._

"_There, all better." Collin's put a band-aid with puppies on her knee._

"_Nuh-uh. You gots to kiss it to make it all better, daddy." He laughed and did as she asked._

"_Now let's go get mommy." he put her up on his shoulders and they headed downstairs._

Collins smiled at the memory. Oh how he wished he could just kiss it and make it all better like before. Angel held on to Isabelle's hand and sang to her softly in Spanish.

"_Mommy can you teach me my bed time song for all about me day?" seven year old Isabelle lay in a cocoon of blankets._

"_What's that chica?"_

"_It's at school, we get to go up and share something about us." she was nearly bouncing with excitement._

"_Okay then."_

"Hey guys how's she doing?" angel looked up from her daughter's face to Mimi's.

"Not good they don't know what's wrong with her." she looked at all the faces of her family.

"Excuse me but only family is allowed and even if your family there are too many of you in here out!" a snobby nurse pushed her way to Isabelle to inject something into her i.v.

"We'll go and get you guys something to it, it's nearly nine the cafeteria will close in a half hour and you haven't eaten." mark said as he lead the group except for Mimi out.

"Happy fucking birthday to me." Angel muttered under her breath.

A/N: that's for all the great ideas guys. I loved them. Now please don't hate me for doing that to Isabelle, I have a point I swear. And please don't kill me over the update thing either.


	9. not a chpater:

I have some very sad news; both my stories are being put on hold. before you pelt me with internet tomatoes, let me tell you what all I am doing: yearbook staff, chorus, band, the Nutcracker, Scrooge the musical, algebra honors, at least four pages of homework every night, babysitting , gifted, and my brother is a computer hog ;so in my, like , two seconds of free time he is on. I apologize especially for the cliffhanger in Isabelle.


	10. secret

**not mine!!!** this is really short but here it is, any questoins comments concerns , just press the little button.

It had been two weeks since Isabelle had been admitted, no signs of improvement, and she has received several mysterious gifts without a name or any hint of who they were from the only clue was that every day she got a lovely fresh red rose.

**Isabelle's P.O.V.**

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Collins here's the little one I was telling you about." I felt pulling me out from behind her. I noticed right away there was something different about this couple. They were special.

"Hi! I'm belle, and I like you." I ran up and hug the woman. She bent down to my level.

"Hi honey, I'm angel. So, how old are you miss belle?" I held up two fingers.

"I'm this many .right Ms. Lanney?" people always said how smart I was for two years old. Far away I heard my mother calling me away from the memory, I tried to fight, to wake up but I'm just too tired.

"Isabelle." I heard her again. 'Come on Isabelle you have to wake up.' I mentally yelled at myself.

**Narrator's P.O.V. (**that's me! Sorry  continue**) **

Look" Collins stared at his little girl. It took him a millisecond to realize Isabelle's eyelashes kept beginning to open and close, before opening them completely. She opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was a straggled croak.

"Shh. Honey, you're in the hospital you've been in a coma for two weeks you have a respirator tube in your throat so don't talk. Just res- no try to get more… awake. Collins, call the doctor." Angel held her daughter close. Collins darted out to find the doctor.

"Hey Isabelle, I'm your doctor, Dr. Meyer." the doctor sat by Isabelle on the bed. She shined a light in her eyes and checked her heart.

"Everything appears normal, we'll come in later to remove the tube, but I want to keep her here for a few days to see what caused the coma. Okay?"Angel nodded, tears of pure joy spilled from her eyes.

By the end of the day all the bohemians and Marie had heard the news, and had stopped by at one point. Isabelle still could barely talk. Isabelle had just finished her meal of watered-down soup and tea, when Dr. Meyer stepped in and pulled angel and Collins aside.

"We think Isabelle fell into the coma because of something neurological. We want to do a MRI to see if anything is wrong. It may be a reoccurring illness seeing as she woke up."

"Yes .of course. Anything to help." Angel answered.

**(Meanwhile in Isabelle's room.) **

"What the hell are you doing in here?" croaked Isabelle. Robbie turned around shocked to see Isabelle sitting up.

"I...I… I was replacing your rose. I heard they were your favorites." he refused to meet her eye.

"Why would you do that? You hate my guts." She looked away. Robbie stepped closer.

"I don't hate you." He placed the rose on her tray and dashed out. Isabelle picked up the rose and breathed it's sent in. She was so absorbed she failed to notice her parents walk in.


	11. ever notice?

****

A/N: the disease in here are totally fictional, so don't start reading this and go "Oh MY GOD! I have that! I have every one of those symptoms." Unless you live in my imagination (and you don't) you do not have this.

**Me: Get it?**

**Readers: Got it!**

**ME: Good. Now on with the chapter **

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins could you step out here for a second?" Dr. Meyer stood in the doorframe, trying to point the two out of the small crowd around Isabelle.

"Do you know what's wrong yet? Is it treatable?" angel asked as soon as they were out of Isabelle's room.

"Yes. Our diagnostic team believes your daughter has a condition called tirranosis. When under a lot of stress, many young adults are affected by this disease. The symptoms include irritability, hair loss, trouble breathing, and are pretty much harmless, but in severe long term cases, a short coma can affect the patient. This is set of by a chemical imbalance and the coma is the mind forcing the body to rest. Your daughter has probably had this, her whole life. It is easily treated, but you should still keep her out of extremely stressful situations. You should by out of here in a few days."

"Thank god." Angel wrapped her arms around Collins and held him tight. The two walked back into Isabelle's room to find her staring intently at the latest rose on the nightstand.

"Belle, honey, you come home in a couple of days." Isabelle looked up at her mother. Her eyes were pleading with a secret. "Collins, sweetie, can you get us something form the cafeteria."

"But you just ate?" Collins looked bewildered. Sometimes men were completely clueless **(sorry guys but you know it's true).**

"Yes, but, I'm really thirsty, daddy" Isabelle put extra sugar in her voice, making it sound pitiful and gave him puppy dog eyes. As soon as Collins scooted out of there, angel sat down beside Isabelle on the bed.

"Now, what's wrong, and no excuses. The doctor said this was because of stress."

"It was _him._ _He _sent the flowers!" from the fire in Isabelle's voice it took angel only a moment to realize who she was talking about. "He just makes me so mad! One day he pour applesauce on me the next he brings me flowers. What is his problem?"

"I know exactly his problem honey." Isabelle gave angel a curious look. "He is a teenage boy." Both burst out laughing.

"Some days I just want to be with him and hear him talk but most of the time I want to strangle him!" Isabelle leaned against her mom. "Help me." Her words were barely audible and they broke angel's heart to know her daughter was hurting so bad. Collins slowly backed out of the room realizing why he had been sent on an errand and wished he had gone downstairs to the cafeteria instead of down the hall to the vending machine. He just had to know what S.O.B. had done this to his little girl, to his baby, had to find him and protect her from him. At that moment the elevator doors opened and Rosie and Adam stepped out.

"Hey Collins!"Collins waved he let Rosie pass but stopped Adam.

"Adam, I would go in there if I were you" he let him listen the girls were crying, talking and giggling all at the same time. "Way too much estrogen in there, let's go for a walk" on said walk the two men wandered around the hospital discussing before Adam was born and the life the bohemians lived in the eighties and nineties.

* * *

**(15 minutes later in Isabelle's hospital room.)**

"No way Robbie could have brought those roses; you must have been asleep still." It was harder for Rosie to believe it was Robbie who sent the flowers. "Or if he did he really has some nerve."

"Okay it's getting to emotional in here! Let's change topics."Collins walked back in the room with Adam.

"Jeez, you take forever to get a soda, daddy." Isabelle failed miserably at an attempt to keep a straight face as she said this.

"I know what we should do…Movie!' Rosie grabbed the remote turned the channel to TBS where the wizard of oz had just begun playing. Everyone was soon seated on the bed or in a chair absorbed in Dorothy's quest to return to Kansas.

"Anybody ever notice how much mom looks like the wicked witch?"Rosie asked as the credits rolled. At that moment everybody felt at peace and content. Adam, Rosie, and Collins all went back to Isabelle's house for the night and Isabelle slowly drifted asleep.

**Should I add a dream sequence? Questions, comments, concerns? Fill out the paperwork in triplet and mail to the nearest headquarters or click to review button and post them.**


	12. going home

A/N- so sorry for the delay my computer crashed majorly and I can't upload from my iPod so sorry  .

"You all set to go?" the nurse ,who had kindly help Isabelle pack her things, asked as she set up the wheelchair.

"Yeah, can't wait to go to sleep in my own bed. I can walk, I didn't hurt my legs."

"Hospital rules." The nurse shrugged. Angel walked in and immediately grabbed the bags that were on Isabelle's bed.

"Dad's got the car all set down stairs. I spoke with your doctor and she said you can go back to school Monday, belle." Isabelle groaned as the nurse rolled her into the elevator.

"Man, I have so much work to catch up ." Isabelle's good mood at going home suddenly deflated. Angel jumped at the _Ding _signaling the elevator ride was over.

"Man, I hate hospitals. They give me the creeps." Angel shivered at the memories floating in her head.

"Oh crap! Hide me!" Isabelle slunk down in the wheel chair as the last person she wanted to see walked through the entrance.

"What?" Angel instinctively ducted in front of the chair to shield her child from view.

"Robbie. Hurry, let's book it before he can see us." the nurse quickened her pace and the group was soon at the car door transferring Isabelle to the backseat. The family started down the road when Isabelle's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Isabelle I have to talk to-" Isabelle cut him off.

"Robbie. Stop. I don't want to hear from you and I don't want you to call this number ever again, how did you get it anyway?"

"I got it from Gorge-" Isabelle hung up before he get another word out.

"Yes!" Collins said as he cranked up the radio. The song was "Do You Know Your Enemy" by green day.

"I know my enemy." Mumbled Isabelle under her breath.

"What was that, Hun?" angel called over her shoulder.

"Nothing." The rest of the ride home was silent except for the blaring radio and the pitter of the rain that had begun to fall.

"Here we are: Home sweet home." Angel announced.

"YAY! Finally." Angel and Collins stared at their daughter. "What? After a few weeks in the hospital wouldn't you be happy to be back home?"

"I know what you mean." Angel said remembering her long stay in the hospital way back in 1989. She smiled as she put her arm around Isabelle and walked her in the house.

"Hey mom, can we have pizza tonight ? I am dying for some real food."

"Sure, but first why don't you go upstairs and take a nap I'll call you down in an hour and we can order it then." Isabelle dragged her self up the stairs and into hr bed throwing her stuff on the floor. She had been laying down for about a minute when a strange tapping filled her ears. She looked up to see an unwanted face in the window. She got up storm over and threw open the window.

"Robbie, you better get the hell _off _my tree and get far, far away from me!" Isabelle rarely ever cursed and when she did you knew she was mad.

"Listen I'm sorry, can I please come in? I really need to talk to you." Robbie shivered.

'_Wow. He looks really kinda cute in the rain. Whoa! No thoughts like that Izzie!" _she thought to herself as she stared into his bright blue eyes.

"Fine, but only because it's raining." Robbie climbed in the window and took off his hood and shook out his short blonde hair **( there is a link to what I think Robbie looks like on my profile)**. "Now talk fast before I throw you out the window." Robbie took a deep breath and opened and closed his mouth four times before he spoke.

"Listen, I was major jerk before and I know nothing I say can make up for that , but" Robbie knelt down so he'd be eye-level with Isabelle who had sat down on her bed. He took her hand. "I really like you and have since the moment I saw you. I let my dad's pigheadedness affect my views and I doubt you like me , but I'd like to be your friend and if you don't want to forgive me …I… I can accept that."

"I have to think about it. Now you need to leave." Robbie kissed her hand.

"Thank you." Robbie scrabbled out the window and down the tree before she could react.

"UGH! Why does life have to be soooo complicated!!!!!!"


	13. Will You?

A the weeks passed Isabelle returned to school and things returned to normal, as normal as things could get with Christmas two weeks away and your heart and head are having a argument over a guy, that is.

"Belle? Earth to Isabelle!" Angel knocked lightly on her daughter's head.

"Sorry, just thinking." Isabelle looked up from her bowl.

"I was just asking you if you want to go Maureen's show with Rosie &Anthony and Adam& Sira on Saturday. She sent two tickets ,so you can bring a date.. All the grown-ups are going next Saturday.

"Cool, isn't this the one she hasn't shut up about since the auditions?"

"That's the one." The two laughed at their inside joke. **(this is an inside joke me and my friends have, it's a long story but I promised I'd put it in.)** As their laughter died down, Isabelle put on a smile and pushed her worries to the back of her head. The phone rang and Isabelle raced to get it expecting it t be Marie.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Isabelle there?"Isabelle froze at the voice.

"Robbie ,I told you not to call me, I need time to decide if I can even consider the possibility of forgiving you." She quickly hung up before he could respond.

"Who was it ?" angel asked as she sat back down.

"Machine." Angel studied her daughter knowing very well that it was not a machine that had just called.

"Oh. Well, hurry and finish your breakfast or you'll be late. Again." Isabelle answered by chugging the remains of her cereal and dashing out the door.

As clichéd as it sounds, Isabelle felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest as she made the walk down the hallway. She checked to make sure the coast was clear as she slipped the note in Robbie's locker. She quickly scampered away. She ducked her head to avoid his eye as they passed each other.

"Why can't life be easy for once?" Isabelle whispered as she was safely away.

"Ain't that the truth?" Isabelle nearly jumped out of her skin as Marie fell in step beside her.

"God, don't scare me like that! It's not funny, quit laughing." Both girls tried and failed to hold in their giggles.

**(Meanwhile)**

Robbie tried to catchIsabelle's attention as she past on the way to his locker. She ducked her head and sped away.

'She must still be mad at me' he thought as reached his destination. Robbie opened his locker and noticed a small, folded, piece of paper fall out. He carefully opened it and read:

Dear Robbie,

Don not think that I have even considered forgiving you or in anyway like you right now. this Saturday I am going to my aunt's new play on Broadway with my cousins and their dates(would be in no way, shape, or form a date between you and I )the only reason I am asking you is because none of the other guys at this school could sit through a musical and I only know you can because your mom told my mom you did theatre when you where younger. Call me with your answer and I'll give you more info.

Isabelle

Robbie stood stunned. He knew that she wasn't asking him out , she had made that clear, but it was his chance to make up for all he did to her. He slammed his locker shut and headed to his next class, still desperate to talk to Isabelle.

After avoiding Robbie at school, Isabelle paced by the phone , her stomach was doing flips. Ring. Rin- before then phone could finish the first ring Isabelle had snatched it up. She bit her lip and spoke nervously into the phone.

"Hello?"

"hey hon, I was-"Angel answered and Isabelle's shoulders fell slightly.

"Mom , I told you I was waiting for a call!"

"I know , but I'm at the store and was wondering what you want for supper?" Angel took her time with what she had to say just to annoy her daughter.

"tofu dogs." and without another word Isabelle hung up. Not ten seconds later the phone rang again.

"Mom! I told you-" Isabelle was cut off by a very quiet, very male voice.

"Isabelle?" Isabelle's heart skipped a beat.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah, in your note it said to call, so… yeah." Isabelle nodded before she remembered she was on the phone.

"So , you want to go?"

"Yeah, definitely." He sounded to eager.

"Remember this is not going to be a date. Now be at my house at three, we'll leave at quarter after, since it is a two hour drive to the city, you should be home by eleven. The show starts at eight, but we're gonna eat at the life café ,come already dressed, got it?"

"Got it."

"See you Saturday."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I know it has been eternity since I updated but, i have good reason, My parents just recently divorced and I had to move causing me to start a new school with harder classes. and on top of that i lost my flash-drive with all my stories on it. but I'm updating now so enjoy and report any and all mistakes in grammar. i don't own my chemical romance their songs or the rent charaters.

* * *

Robbie stood nervous in front of Isabelle's front door. Trying to decide if he wanted to knock or turn around and run home like the coward he felt like. He clutched the white corsage in his hands.

"Why the hell did I buy this thing? This is not the prom. Oh, damn. What the hell am I doing?" he began saying under his breath. He finally raised his hand and knocked. A tall, strong looking black man opened the door with a frown. He stepped aside and let Robbie in. he stepped in close then.

"Now, you listen here, I've heard all about the crap you have done to my daughter, and I don't like you. If you even think about doing anything to her tonight or make her hurt even in the tiniest bit I will hunt you down. I am from New York ad I know exactly how to treat scum. You understand me?" Collins stepped back as Robbie nodded rapidly.

"Collins, stop, you're scaring the boy." A woman with shoulder length black hair in jeans and a white tee shirt walked in the room. "I'm Isabelle's mom, Angel, and this is my husband Collins." Robbie took a double take as he realized that the woman in front of him was the drag queen Isabelle had talked about.

"I'm ready." Isabelle cascaded down the stair in a dark purple dress that stopped her ankles. She had on a black chocker and guitar pick earrings and strappy silver heels. Robbie was awestruck.

"You look …amazing."

"I know! But this isn't for you, it's for the show, remember that." Isabelle said more to herself than Robbie.

"I ...Um...Uh… Here!" he pushed the corsage into her hands.

"Thanks. You look… presentable." She looked over his tuxedo and tie. She turned to her mom. "What time is it?"

"Five after three. They should be here in ten minutes."

"Joanne's taking us isn't she?"

"Yeah the rest of us are going next Saturday like I said but it's opening night and Joanne has to be there or there will be a huge fight. At least they aren't fighting over biting tongues and the kink club." Angel set a pointed look at Collins. Then for no reason at all Collins and angel started laughing.

"What?" the teens stood confused.

"Nothing, nothing." Angel tried to stop laughing.

"Tell us." Isabelle hated to be laughed at by anyone.

"Just think of you two and everybody else at the life café." Isabelle joined in but Robbie still stood confused.

"You'll get it when we get there." Isabelle whispered to him. _Ding-Dong. _Rosie and Adam did not even wait for anyone to open the door and waltzed in. Rosie was wearing her new silver dress guitar earrings and black boots. Adam was in a tuxedo and tie.

"Let's go we are going to be late!" whined Rosie sounding very much like Maureen.

"You guys go ahead I gotta grab my purse." The three remaining teen walked into the large van. While they waited on Isabelle, Robbie received another speech similar to the one Collins had given him by all three of the bohemians. Isabelle got into the van and introductions were made. As they traveled, they discussed many topics but Robbie remained mostly silent.

"Hey what time does Maureen have to be at the theatre?" asked Isabelle.

"I think call time is seven since the show is at eight-thirty." Rosie answered. The silence in the van was so thick you could cut it with a knife. In an attempt to ease the awkwardness, Joanne turned on the radio. As the DJ announced that the next song was Teenagers, by My Chemical Romance the girls squealed and Adam began air guitar. Robbie sat silent and still as the others was jamming out, until, that is, the song hit the chorus. Then he belted it right along with them.

"**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"**

The group dissolved into laughter as the last chords rang out. Isabelle was the first to recover.

"Okay, it's official. We should never start a band." She said with a straight face sending everyone back into a laughing fit. The group sang along to every song for the next hour as they made their way to the café.

The snobby host took one look at the group as they poured into the small restaurant and the teens could almost see the dollar signs in his eyes. As they always did the group pushed, together two tables and took seats.

"I see why you laughed earlier, we are way over dressed." Robbie whispered into Isabelle's ear causing her to giggle and receive strange looks.

"I know it's not the nicest place but they have awesome food." She whispered back just as the waiter showed up.

"Hola guys, the usual?" asked their favorite waiter, peter.

"Not yet, peter, we have more coming." Joanne said at the exact moment Sira and Anthony walked in dressed in their best. Adam waved them over, and more introductions were made.

"Are you ready guys?" Peter said as he returned. "The same as always?" Everyone nodded. "So two miso soups, two soy burgers, a tofu dog, chicken strips and...?" peter looked questioningly at Robbie.

"Um… a tofu dog?" Robbie answered uncertainly.

"Okay… and cokes all around?" everyone nodded.

"So Robbie you like tofu?" asked Joanne once again trying to make conversation.

"Yeah I'm a vegetarian, actually." Isabelle looked at Robbie with a surprised expression.

"Then you'll fit right in unlike meat-muncher me." Joked Sira. And like that the tension and weirdness evaporated as the group joked and laughed as the hour passed.

"Oh shit! It's almost seven-thirty. If we want to make it to the show in time, we have to leave. Here, I'll pay start up the car." Joanne quickly gathered her things and passed the keys to Rosie. The teens raced outside and piled into the now cramped van.

Joanne hopped in the front seat and pulled quickly out. They had to park a short walk away from the theatre. Joanne passed out the tickets and the group got in line to enter the theatre.

* * *

please R&R i know it's not the best but it's all I've got. how do guys think Robbie should find out about isabelle's family having HIV?


	15. Wait What?

The show was amazing, Maureen got a standing ovation. Joanne dropped Adam, Rosie, Sira, Anthony, and Maureen off at the loft. The ride back was quiet, except for the radio. Isabelle was just about asleep when Joanne stopped the car in front of Isabelle's house.

"It was nice meeting you" called Robbie as he started to get out.

"I'll call your mom in the morning, belle. Love you." Joanne said as she pulled away, leaving the two teens alone together and awkward.

"So… I had fun tonight, your family is awesome." Robbie whispered as they made their way, slowly, up Isabelle's driveway.

"I had fun too. I still can't believe you're vegetarian."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, at least not yet." He gave Isabelle a look that made her insides feel like they were glowing. They reached Isabelle's door too soon for either of them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at scho-. " Robbie cut her off with a kiss. Isabelle kissed back for a few seconds then remembered who it was that was kissing her and managed to push him away and slap him in one fluid movement.

"Who do you think you are? I told you this was not a date I have just barely managed to forgive you for all the shit you did to me and you think you have the right to just haul off and kiss me? Robbie Swain you are a presumptuous pig and I don't ever want to see you again, what happened to you just wanting to be my friend?" before Robbie could answer or protest Isabelle ran inside and slammed the door right in Robbie's face.

Isabelle turned around and came face to face with her parents.

"Did you guys hear everything?" she asked of them timidly almost afraid of either answer.

"All of it" said angel as she took her daughter into her arms.

"The whole neighborhood could have heard that yelling." Collins joked in an attempt to make Isabelle laugh, but it was to no avail.

_**The Next Day**_

It was almost two in the afternoon and Isabelle had still not left her bed. She was, instead, watching musicals and then proceeding to pelt the TV with popcorn every time the male lead did something sweet. She was still so confused from the night before because part of her wish she had just stayed kissing back and the other half wished she had never invited him at all.

"**And maybe I'll see you at a movie sneak preview You'll show up and walk by on the arm of that guy And I'll smile and you'll wave we'll pretend it's okay The charade it won't last when he's gone I won't come back" **Her cell phone started ringing, she know it was Rosie because of the ringtone (**Dammit by Blink 182)**. She flipped open the phone and barely had time to say hello before Rosie started in.

"Why didn't you call me last night? I had to find about the kiss from mom! How did you react? Was he a good kisser? Did he use tongue? What about after? Was it awkward? Was he sweet? Did he kiss you first? Did you put his hands in your hair? C'mon, Spill!" Isabelle knew it was best just let her gush out all she had to say before said anything.

"First of all I didn't call you because I was crying till I fell asleep-"

"Was he that bad of a kisser?"

"No! He was sweet and – Never mind! He shouldn't have been kissing me! I-I mean I just barely forgave him for his douche baggery."

"So, you didn't want him to kiss you?"

"Yes. No. I don't know... it's just, he is a dick to me and then he turns around and is all amazing? It's not fair he can't be both! You either are an awesome person or not there is no flip-flopping allowed. When he's is so sweet like at the café last night he makes me melt and then sometimes I want to hit him so hard he's dad feels it."

"Hey that's love for you." Rosie said nonchalantly, giving a panic attack to Isabelle.

"What? No, no I don't love him. I can't. I don't even like him. He's too everything."

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

"No I refuse to believe it."

"Your loss."

"So how badly is your mom gushing over last night?" Isabelle quickly changed the subject and spent the rest of the conversation talking about Maureen's show. When they hung up, Isabelle got up and dressed before heading down stairs.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" asked Collins as Isabelle came into the kitchen.

"Better, Rosie is nuts."

"Always. There is some leftover Chinese food in the fridge if you're hungry."

"You save me a fortune cookie?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"Always." Collins pulled one from the pocket of his jacket and handed it over. Isabelle eagerly took it and unwrapped it quickly, eating the cookie before even glancing at the fortune cookie.

"What did it say, Belle?"

"That wasn't chicken. No, just kidding it says 'Answers to you burning questions will be coming soon' man I hope so." Isabelle stuffed the fortune into her pocket.


End file.
